


Formal Lumpy Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Lumpy Town [1]
Category: Happy Tree Friends, Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Formal Lumpy has to sneeze.





	Formal Lumpy Sneeze

Formal Lumpy sniffled a couple of times as his nose twitched. He must have sensed some pollen in the air, and as the original Lumpy did, he needed to sneeze.

“O-oh... oh, dear... Aaah...” Formal inhaled, tilting his neck back a little. His nostrils flared up slightly as they continued to itch. “Haaaaah...”

Formal reached into his pocket and pulled out a white handkerchief. He held it over his nose as he gave a climactic inhale.

“HaaaaaaaAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!” Formal shot his upper body forwards as he sneezed into his handkerchief, the force of the sneeze causing the edges of the hanky to flutter.

Formal removed the handkerchief from his nose and gently rubbed it with his forefinger. He blushed hard and sweated a little.

“Oh, my... Excuse me,” Formal Lumpy said, still rubbing his nose. “I must have some sort of pollen allergy...” He pulled his forefinger away from his nose, which he then dabbed gently with his handkerchief. He sniffled a few times as he did so.

“When I have time, I shall drop by the drug store and purchase some allergy medicine,” Formal said to himself.


End file.
